Panduan Kencan
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Kesalahan fatal Gakushuu Asano nomor 11: bertanya pada para anggota Klub Yaoi tentang cara berkencan dengan Yuuma Isogai. Owl City Universe! Shuu x Yuuma. Grinding. #HariPucukSedunia [Fic ini bisa dibaca tanpa harus membaca Adventures in Owl City]. Spin Off.


" **Panduan Kencan"**  
 _8 November 2015_  
'Adventures in Owl City' and plot by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Suatu kejadian paling fenomenal telah terjadi di Prefektur Seishun. Lebih dari kemunculan Dimensi Owl City di dalam ruang klub musik. Ya. Lebih parah.

Gakushuu Asano, lima belas tahun, sedang duduk di meja bundar Klub Yaoi. Keempat anggota klub itu bagai melihat penampakan makhluk asing yang turun dari langit. Dengan wajah datar dan seakan sedang menanyakan rencana makan malam, dirigen jenius itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat petir menyambar;

"Bagaimana cara rakyat jelata berkencan?"

"Apa...?" Yuzuki Fuwa masih dalam posisi setengah-duduk, wajahnya tak berwarna. "Siapa...?"

"Siapa dirimu dan engkau apakan dirigen kami, E.T.!?" Rio Nakamura menuding tidak percaya, kursinya nyaris ambruk.

Kubu lainnya menyikapi dengan lebih tenang; "Tergantung siapa gadis yang kau ajak kencan," komentar Kirara Hazama, menanggapi pertanyaan dirigen dengan serius. "Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau meminta saran dari klub ini."

"Karena yang kuajak kencan adalah Yuuma Isogai."

Nagisa Shiota, pejantan ke-dua di klub itu, sekaligus pianis, tertawa gugup dan mengangkat tangan dengan sopan. Meskipun dia _shipper_ Asano x Isogai, tidak pernah ia bermimpi bahwa teman satu klubnya akan mengalami hal seperti ini...

' _Isogai-kun, apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai Asano-san mengajakmu kencan...?'_

"Eh, Asano-san...Ini Klub Yaoi, bukan shounen-ai. Kau mengerti bedanya, kan?"

"Aku sudah datang ke sini karena aku _butuh_ saran kalian," Asano dengan sok memerintah memukul meja bundar itu sampai cangkir-cangkir teh mereka melompat. "Aku tidak peduli bedanya, pokoknya tuliskan aku buku panduan untuk berkencan dengan orang seperti Yuuma Isogai. Akan kutunggu sampai besok." Dia melambaikan tangan dengan angkuh dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dasar Kaisar Songong," Nakamura mencibir, sukses membuat dirigen menabrak daun pintu.

BRAKK

Asano menggeretakkan gigi dan melempar tatapan membunuh pada si pirang. "Apa masalahmu, Otak Pirang?"

"Otak Pirang!?"

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Asachan," Fuwa dengan sebal melipat tangan. "Kau membutuhan bantuan kami, tapi kau bahkan tidak bilang 'tolong'? Wah, wah, kau tidak belajar apa-apa ya, bahkan setelah semua yang diajarkan Koro Sensei?"

Asano memerah dengan hebat, mengepalkan tangan dan menghadapi klub itu, otomatis membuat Nagisa mundur karena ngeri. Sang dirigen menarik napas, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

" _Tolong_ tuliskan buku panduan untuk berkencan dengan orang biasa, _aku mohon_."

CEKRIK

"Bagaimana, Hazama? Bagus tidak?" tanya Nakamura yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapan Asano yang membungkuk. Hazama mengangkat ibu jari sambil memandangi hasil jepretannya.

"Kita cetak, bingkai, dan jadikan itu logo resmi Klub Yaoi! Judulnya; Kaisar Tunduk Pada Pendukung Homo! Cinta Sejati Selalu Menang!" seru Fuwa dengan mata berbinar dan napas penuh nafsu.

"Judulnya terlalu panjang..."

Asano gemetar karena marah, mengangkat wajahnya dan memamerkan senyumnya khas raja iblis lipan murka, membuat ruang klub itu dirudung kegelapan dan teror.

"Oh...baguslah...bagus sekali...Awas saja kalau besok panduan itu tidak selesai dan tidak membantuku...Lihat saja ya...Aku akan menghajar kalian dengan latihan tanpa ampun di ruang musik..." ia melipat tangannya dan memberikan para anggota Klub Yaoi tatapan menghina seorang kaisar. "...Dan lain kali kita ke Owl City...akan kubekukan kalian dan kulempar kalian ke Centipede Coffin."

Para anggota Klub Yaoi semakin ciut nyalinya mendengar ancaman sang dirigen. Beruntung bagi Hazama, ia bukan anggota orkestra, tapi dia tetaplah seorang anggota _guild_ untuk menaklukkan Owl City, dimensi aneh yang muncul di ruangan klub musik. Dan keempat anggota Klub Yaoi ini benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kutukan mematikan Gakushuu Asano yang selalu diandalkannya di dunia itu. Centipede Coffin adalah lubang neraka lipan mematikan. Untung saja Asano berada di pihak mereka.

"Kita harus melakukan ini, teman-teman..." gumam Fuwa suram. "Bukan hanya nyawa kita yang dipertaruhkan di sini...NAMA KLUB YAOI JUGA!"

Nagisa hanya mampu tersenyum lesu. "Prioritasmu perlu diperbaiki, Yuzuchan..."

~.X.~

1\. Berpakaian kasual, datang tepat waktu, bawa hadiah.

Asano memandangi pintu apartemen tempat Isogai tinggal dengan bingung, karena tombol bel yang ada di sebelah pintu tampaknya rusak. Ia pun mengetuk pintu depan, lalu mematut-matut buket bunga mawar di tangannya. Ia bisa melakukan ini. Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya pintu terbuka terlalu mendadak untuk Asano menyiapkan mental.

"Ah, maaf, sudah menunggu—"

"Tepat sekali! A-Akan kumaafkan kau, d-dan aku ijinkan kau berkencan denganku!" bentak Asano kelewat gugup sampai menampar pemain cello orkestra-nya dengan buket bunga mawar.

PRAKK

"..." Isogai hanya bisa tersenyum hampa dengan wajah bertempelan kelopak mawar.

Asano memandangi Isogai dengan diam. Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan kesalahan? Ia tidak terlalu mengerti, lalu menyodorkan lagi buket di tangannya.

"Ah, ini untukmu. Mawar yang bisa dimakan."

Seketika wajah si _cellist_ berpucuk itu cerah merona bagai iklan produk pencerah wajah. Pemuda bermata kucing itu berbinar, menerima buket bunga itu.

"Wah...! Terima kasih sudah repot-repot ya, Asano-kun...!"

Catatan: Hadiah yang bisa dimakan biasanya aman.

Asano berusaha tidak tersenyum, berdeham sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Baiklah, supirku siap mengantar kita ke manapun kau mau."

"Eh, kukira aku sudah memberitahukan tempatnya? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan kaki saja, Asano-kun?" tanya Isogai, tersenyum lembut. "Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama tanpa terganggu siapapun..."

Ah, Asano ingin sekali meledakkan kota dengan _cyrokinesis_ -nya—untungnya ia tidak sedang berada di Owl City, atau Prefektur ini akan beku bagai Arendelle di Frozen...

~.X.~

2\. Saat menyeberangi jalan atau berada di dalam keramaian, ini kesempatan untuk berpegangan tangan!

Yang mana sedang diusahakan oleh Asano, andai saja si pucuk tak peka itu tidak terus menerus melipat tangannya. Mereka berhenti di pertigaan, menunggu lampu pejalan kaki menghijau, dan sang dirigen makin geram dibuatnya.

"Dingin sekali November tahun ini!" ujar Isogai, tertawa kecil, menghembuskan uap.

Asano mendadak paham dan menyadari; Isogai tidak pernah berjalan sambil melipat tangan. Hanya seorang diktator ngebos dan angkuh (seperti dirinya) yang melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak pakai sarung tangan?" tanya Asano, menyisingkan lengat jaketnya dan mencopot sarung tangannya yang kiri. Isogai meliriknya, terkejut.

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot! Ah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku meminjamkan sarung tanganku ke adik laki-lakiku..."

"Pakai ini untuk tangan kirimu, kalau begitu," ujar Asano, menyodorkan sarung tangan kirinya. Isogai menerima itu dengan wajah bingung, meskipun ia mengerjakan sesuai yang diperintah.

Sang dirigen menyadari lampu penyeberangan telah menghijau. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, ia menyambar tangan kanan Isogai dan mengantongi tangan mereka dalam jasnya.

Isogai tersenyum polos dengan wajah merona, entah karena udara dingin, atau karena senang.

~.X.~

3\. Jika naik kendaraan umum, jaga dia baik-baik!

Asano belum pernah naik kereta umum, dan sekalinya naik, ternyata penuh sekali. Dia dan Isogai harus berdiri merapat ke pintu. Tempat itu berdengung dengan percakapan penumpang-penumpang lain, bisik-bisik atau obrolan dengan suara rendah.

Tapi memikirkan bagaimana Isogai sedang menempel di dadanya dengan posisi _kabe-don_ dari belakang membuat Asano merasa hina. Ia ingin menerabas orang-orang ini dan lari ke ujung kereta daripada memikirkan ketegangan di area selangkangnya yang, berkat getaran kereta, berkali-kali bersentuhan dengan bagian belakang Isogai.

Yang mana bertolak belakang sekali dengan panduan 'jaga dia baik-baik'. Sialan.

"Bagaimana penjelajahan kalian di Owl City?" pertanyaan Isogai membuatnya lega, sedikit mengalihkan pikiran ngeresnya.

"Cukup menarik...Kami menemukan _Diamond Country_. Tempat itu ekuivalen dengan Sejarah, dan dari sanalah Paus Hutan muncul."

"Paus Hutan? Paus yang hampir menabrakku di _Clover Country_?"

"Benar. Koro Sensei masih menunggu agar kami mengerti arti dari keberadaan Paus Hutan sebelum ia menjelaskan jawaban yang benar..."

Isogai tertawa kecil. Asano mengangkat alis.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Ah, meskipun aku bukan anggota _guild_ , dan mengerti hal ini...tetap saja semuanya terdengar aneh," Isogai tersenyum, bayangannya tampak samar di jendela pintu kereta. "Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali petualangan kalian di Owl City, ya?"

"Hnn, aku tidak tahu," Asano menggeleng, "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat menutup gerbang Owl City...Itu saja yang kupikirkan."

Tiba-tiba kereta terguncang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Annh...! A-Asano-kun...? Bisa tolong mundur sedikit?" Isogai dengan wajah agak merah berkata, melirik Asano dari bahunya. "Aku...bisa merasakan... _itu_."

Asano menelan ludah. Permintaan Isogai hanya membakar gairahnya, dan ia pun melakukan hal yang berlawanan. Diperangkapnya Isogai pada pintu kereta dengan dua lengan, dan dirapatkannya tubuh mereka.

"A-Asano-kun...apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"Kau bisa merasakannya," desis Asano, tersenyum kecil, senyum yang licik. "Apakah menyenangkan?"

Isogai menelan ludah yang hampir menetes dari sudut bibirnya, menempelkan dahinya ke kaca jendela pintu kereta yang dingin. Ia gemetar oleh sensasi Asano yang terus mendorong-dorong pinggulnya ke bagian belakang tubuhnya, merasa gairah melandanya sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya, Isogai. Apakah ketegangan melakukan ini di kereta umum membuatmu bergairah...?" ia tertawa licik, dan Isogai mengeluarkan desahan dengan napas tertahan.

"N-Nnh!?" Isogai menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan jari-jari panjang Asano meraba bagian depan celananya yang terasa terlalu ketat saat itu. "A-Asano-kun...nnh..."

"Ternyata kau punya pikiran yang kotor juga di balik wajah polosmu itu, hmm...?"

"Pikiranku...kotor...?" Isogai mendesah, menekankan tubuhnya pada Asano. "Tapi...hanya denganmu, Asano-kun...Ini salahmu."

"Salahku? Kau menyalahkanku? Padahal kau yang sudah banjir di _sini_?"

"Mmnnhh!" Isogai menggesekkan dirinya pada telapak tangan Asano, dan sang dirigen tidak berbohong, ia _banjir_. Dengan tidak sabar, pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik bagian belakang celananya turun. "Berhenti mempermainkanku dan... _cepat masuk ke dalam, Asano-kun_...!"

"Tunggu dulu. PANDUAN MACAM APA INI!?"

Asano dengan jiwa ternoda dan wajah dilanda kengerian melempar buku 'panduan kencan' itu keluar jendela ruang kelas—yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Fuwa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Asachan!? Awas saja ya, fanfiksi ini mahakarya buatanku dan Nagichan di bawah bimbingan Kiraracchi dan topiknya dipilih oleh Riocchi!"

"Aku tidak pernah minta fanfiksi, idiot! Aku minta _panduan kencan_!" bentak Asano dengan wajah merah yang sangat impresif, sampai Nakamura tak henti-hentinya merekam dengan kamera _smartphone_. "Berhenti merekam, Bakamura!" tambahnya tajam sambil mengejar si pirang yang tertawa-tawa sadis.

Pintu ruang Klub Yaoi terbuka, dan masuklah sang 'uke' dalam fanfiksi Nagisa, seketika membuat Asano beku dalam posisi berlari.

"Ah? Asano-kun, tumben sekali kau berkunjung kemari!" Yuuma Isogai menyapa dengan riang. "Apa kau ingin menanyakan detil lebih lanjut tentang rencana kita akhir pekan ini?"

Nagisa mengerjap, dan bertanya pada Isogai; "Rencana apa, sih?"

"Itu, kami mau pergi untuk memeriksa panggung orkestra kita bulan depan," jelas Isogai tenang, mengambil duduk di sebelah Fuwa yang tampaknya juga beku mendengar jawaban membosankan ini. "Eh? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu Nakamura? Aku dan Asano-kun pergi karena akhir pekan ini giliranmu, Karma-kun, Sakakibara-kun, dan Norita-kun untuk menerima _Quest_ di Owl City, bukan?"

Semua menoleh pada Nakamura. Si pirang itu mengerjap diam sejenak.

Lalu sadar. "Ooh! Iya, ada juga ya yang seperti itu!"

"Riocchiiii! Kau akan membuat kita tewas di dalam Centipede Coffin! Ini semua salahmu, berarti kau saja yang masuk Centipede Coffin nanti, ya!" tangis Fuwa tidak terima, membuat Nakamura ternganga ngeri.

"Eeehhh! Kau mau aku mati sendiri di tempat seperti itu, kau tega sekali!?"

"Tapi ini salahmu, jadi tanggung sendiri, Nakamura," gumam Hazama suram, meskipun Centipede Coffin tidak mengancamnya, mengingat sihirnya lebih kuat dari Asano.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu...HEI, ASANO! Kau bilang kencan!?" protes si pirang menuduh pada Asano yang masih syok dengan kemunculan Isogai. Dirigen jenius itu melotot pada si pemain cello di kursi bundar dengan wajah seakan dikhianati.

"Ren bilang...Ren bilang itu seperti kencan!"

"Kencan sama 'keluar bersama' itu beda, Bakano!" Asano melotot berbahaya pada Nakamura.

"Kau mau latihan _Espana_ dua belas jam, Bakamura...?"

"EEEH AMPUNI HAMBAMU INI KAISAR!" Nakamura jatuh berlutut.

Nagisa menghela napas kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah menuliskan lemon panjang-panjang, ternyata bukan untuk apa-apa?"

"Tutup mulut, Shiota!" seru Asano geram sambil menunjuk tak sopan. Isogai langsung tertarik.

"Eh? Kau menulis Yaoi dengan _pairing_ apa kali ini, Nagisa-kun?"

"OTP-ku yang ke-dua! Asano-kun dengan ka—"

"SHI-O-TA!"

Nagisa segera kabur sebelum diterkam tangan besi Asano, tapi sang dirigen berhenti di bawah tatapan Isogai yang berbinar keemasan.

"Fanfiksi apa? _Pairing_ apa? Hei, Asano-kun, beri tahu aku! Kau dipasangkan dengan siapa?"

Asano yang terlalu gelagapan setelah membaca fanfiksi lemon dirinya dengan Isogai, dan kini tidak sanggup menatap orangnya langsung. Wajah berbinar Isogai entah kenapa berubah menjadi bayangan wajah Isogai yang berkabut oleh nafsu dan gairah.

"Tidak—tidak...Tidak...tidak...tidak.." Asano mundur teratur dan sambil jalan mundur dia pun pamit dari ruang Klub Yaoi.

Untuk selamanya.

Anggota Klub Yaoi pun selamat dari ancaman Kutukan Kelabang Asano.

* * *

 **Sebenarnya bukan ini judul yang mau dikeluarkan untuk fic ultah Mas Pucuk...tapi...tapii...saat saya sudah buntu dan malah mengerjakan multi-chap lain, KENAPA SAYA JADI KEPIKIRAN SPIN OFF INI, MY DUMBNESS IS SO INTENSE I CANT—**

 **Happy birthday Isogai-kun~ ^^ Aku senang sekali menulis arc-mu di Owl City, hehehe~  
Isogai: Aku paling suka ubi, tapi tidak apa-apalah, hahaha...!  
**

...

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
